Brandon Burlsworth
by codegirl96
Summary: My freshmen year research paper I did on my cousin, Brandon Burlsworth. Probably the greatest person, I've ever had the honor of writing about. He is my role model, and he will be missed. R&R!


**Another research paper to try and stop my writers block. Damn You Writer's Block! You have stolen my mind! Anyway... R&R!**

**This reseach paper is about my cousin, Brandon Burlsworth. Some of you may have known him, some of you may not have, but still heres some info on him.**

**Disclaimer: This is my paper, but I do not own the rights to this info.**

* * *

**Brandon Burlsworth**

Imagine Drew Carey with thick black rimmed coke-bottle glasses standing in a three-point position, that is what Brandon looked like. Brandon Burlsworth is a beloved and missed athlete because of his carrer, attitude, and how he affects not just football but everything.

Brandon Burlsworth was a great Arkansas football player; he played during high school for the Harrison Goblins, in college he played for the Arkansas Razorbacks, and was draft picked by the Indianapolis Colts but died shortly after being drafted. He never liked losing a game and when he did, he would spend hours afterwards practicing and going through all the plays of the game to see where he made a mistake. His team mates gave him a variety of nicknames including Drew Carey, Kurt Rambis, and Clark Kent, because of his heavy build and thick glasses. By the end of his career he had helped lead the Arkansas Razorbacks to a 9-3 winning season.

THe most remembered thing about Brandon Burlsworth was his beliefs, his personality, and of cource his appearance. He was a heavily devoted Christian; in fact he always had a Bible wherever he went. He was always shy, but serious about improving in football and academics. He did not like change, he had a routine he liked to follow and never change,he did everything the same way every day, whether it was his route to class or getting his ankle wrapped on the same athletics bench before every practice. The thick black rimmed coke-blottle glasses he wore became his trademark, almost by accident. Brandon did not just do everything, he did everything the right way. He never took the easy road, never cut a corner, and never gave up. He was always prepared, whether it was school, or football, he was even prepared for death when it came. He had absolite respect towards authority and did everything he was told. Brandon loved to play pranks on his team mates but never liked getting pranked himself, he also loved Christian music, he also liked the Eagles, Garth Brooks, and 80s music. Everyone says he was perfect, he never did anything wrong, no one had ever heard him udder a curse, not even once.

Brandon Burlsworth was a great football player, but he did not really affect football until after he died. On April 28, 1999, on the lonely 412 Highway, Brandon was changing the CD in his car, when his car swerved into the opposing lane, he clipped a semi truck, before swerving back into his lane and ran head on with another semi, which threw him and his car over 200 feet. After his death the Razorbacks, and the Burlsworth family permantly encased Brandon's locker in glass, sono one can use his locker again. Also, in memory of Brandon, they have created the Brandon Burlsworth Award, which is awarded to first year walk-ons turn All-American, just like Brandon. Last, the Brandon Burlsworth Foundation is a Christian organization that helps supprt the physical and spiritual needs of children. The thing that affected football the most was his attitude, because even after death he continues to change lives. Brandon was a true football player, to many he was great, to all he was perfect. No ones knows any one with as much devotion has Brandon, and no one will be able to his love and passion for football. He lived life to the fullest and respected everyone. His story has taught people to not just do everything, but do everything right in every part of life,he taught people to "Do it the Burls' Way". The "Burls' Way" means to just do it, and do it right, like Brandon did.

Brandon did not just do everything, he was everything. He was the perfect role model, and best friends with everyone he met. He was a son, a little brother, an uncle, and my cousin. Although I never met him, I am proud to call him family. Brandon was a great football player throughout his career; he will always be remembered for his attitude, his beliefs, and everything else. No one will ever forget Brandon Burlsworth.

* * *

**This is my freshmen research paper. May Brandon rest in peace.**

**If you would like to know more about the Brandon Burlsworth Foundation and football camp, go to .com. Also, I am honored to announce that the movie 'Greater: The Brandon Burlsworth Story' will be coming to theaters in fall of either 2011 or 2012. **

**Also, a lot of this info can from the book 'Through the Eyes of a Champion: The Brandon Burlsworth Story' by Jeff Kinley. It's a very good autobiography. **

**Anyway... Read and Review!**


End file.
